Untouched
by xxGlambert2010xx
Summary: Hey there! This is the sequel to Endless Love, it is co-written & planned by me and my friend, not just me! Will Adam & Tommy's Love be able to survive the rollercoaster of life? Thank-you, Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1: Resolved

Adam ran up to Tommy's limp body, untying him and pulling off the grey duct tape that was over Tommy's mouth... Tears welled up in Adam's eyes; he could feel his heart breaking all over again. Just as Adam thought he was too late and had lost him forever, Tommy regained consciousness.

Tommy hugged Adam tightly bawling his eyes out, "ADAM! Oh my gosh... Boy am I glad to see you... I'm so sorry baby boy-"

Adam then cut him off, "Tommy, glitter baby shhh... shhh ... it's alright now I'm here... No one is going to hurt you. But please don't be sorry it's not your fault... It's that son of a bitch DRAKE's! And if anyone should be sorry, it should be me.. For actually thinking you had left me!" Adam sighed.

"It's alright Adam.. I don't blame you! I would've thought the same.. Gosh it's not every day a psycho ex boyfriend kidnaps someone from a wedding.." Tommy smiled slightly.

Adam then picked up Tommy in his arms and brought him back down the steep rocky hill into his car. Adam wanted to take Tommy to the hospital just to get Him checked out and to find out what that asshole gave him with his drink!

Turns out the "anxiety pills" drake had given Tommy before the wedding were a high dosage of sleeping pills.

"wait... So you were having second thoughts about the wedding..." Adam said in a worried tone of voice.

"No Adam never! I was just a bit nervous... That's all and drake said to me here these pills will help, I'm such an idiot to actually of trusted him!" Tommy frowned.

When Tommy got the all clear from the doctor they left the hospital and met everyone in the glam band back at the girls hotel room, where Tommy had stayed the previous night.

When Adam and Tommy both walked through that hotel door smiling and holding hands, it was like a Miracle the whole glam band had thought it was all over.

"OH MY GOSH TOMMY! where the hell have you been..? What happened..? Like seriously you just disappeared!" they all shouted at once.

Adam and Tommy both explained what had happened. Everyone was in total shock and Furious, They were just about ready to murder drake!

Just as Monte, Neil, Terrance, Taylor, Longineu and even Sutan were about to walk out the door to find that idiotic psycho drake and teach him a valuable lesson... Adam, Tommy and the girls all stopped them.

"Look I know what he did to us was really bad.. trust me I'm about ready to kill him aswell but he is so not worth us all going to jail.." Tommy said calmly.

Isaac then agreed shutting the hotel door, pushing all the boys back into the room. "yea unfortunately he is right guys, Drake isn't worth shit!"

"So what are you boys going to do now..?" Sasha questioned Adam and Tommy.

"Well I think now we just need a little holiday to get over all this.. What do you think glitter baby?" Adam giggled.

Tommy replied poking his tongue out, "ya think..?"


	2. Chapter 2: A new begining

Life was going great for Adam and Tommy, they had just come back from their 2 month vacation trip to Bali and finally their lives were getting back on track. After all those interruptions in their love life the previous year... But now it was time for a fresh start and the 2011 glam nation tour was about to start.

Just the thing to kick start of their year but it also meant putting off their already re-scheduled wedding for a while. But they didn't mind, because in each other's eyes they were already married.

While they were on vacation Tommy and Adam used their vacation time to its best by just relaxing and looking back on their year together. Not regretting anything, because in the end it just made them stronger as a couple and brang the glamily closer to each other.

"Honey can I come in?" asked Adam knocking on Tommy's make-up room door. "Sure, baby boy" Tommy replied.

Adam then came in and settled down next to Tommy helping him apply his eyeliner and lip gloss, while Tommy styled his blonde hair.

"You ready?" asked Adam with a smile across his face.

"Ready as I'll ever be" replied Tommy. "oh and let's give them a show they will never forget"

With this they walked out of the dressing room holding hands and laughing.

For a change the show started with "If I Had You" and the crowd went wild as usual. The concert was going great, all the fans and the atmosphere was Amazing. Being the first glamnation show for 2011 the whole glam band wanted it to be a night to remember, and a night to remember it was.

The fever kiss was wild, a bit of a mix between the AMA's kiss and last years Amsterdam show kiss. Both the boys got a little bit too into it and Tommy ended up unbuttoning Adam's shirt. But hey the fans didn't mind one bit, they just went even crazier.

Also during Tommy's intro, Adam helped Tommy jack off his bass. Then during "music again" Adam walked up to Tommy and sung the lyrics right to his face, looking him right in the eyes and then planting a small sweet kiss on Tommy's chin.

After the show finished they all went out to the local club and partied all night dancing, drinking and chatting.

Adam and Tommy then both turned to each other smiling, as the night ended thinking to themselves. "What a great start to the year!"


	3. Chapter 3: A surprise gift

The next morning it was their day off from glamnation and Adam got a text from Taylor telling them about the picnic he had planned for everyone. Adam and Tommy got ready and packed some things as they left together for the "secret location" where the picnic was going to be.

The studio where they were all meeting at was near a beach, where a ferry was going to take them all to the picnic location.

When Adam and Tommy reached the studio, everyone was already there waiting for them.

"Everyone set?" asked Sasha.

So they all boarded the ferry and settled in. Adam and Tommy sat at the front of the ferry from where they had the best ocean view, and held each other's hands as the wind blew through their hair.

"Tommy I was just thinking about the year that we just had and to tell you the truth. I think i want this year to be boring! I mean... I think I have had my dose of adventure and still has had an effect on me." said Adam.

"Well Adam I was thinking the exact same thing these past few days. But I think we still need a bit of adventure because that's what brought us closer and not just us, but everyone. The band, our parents, we are all closer together." replied Tommy, planting a soft kiss on Adam's cheek.

"Alright, come on you two lovebirds...Your little lovey dovey meeting is up!" Brooke called out.

As they were walking off the ferry Taylor turned around and said "TA-DA!" In front of them stood paradise, well at least Tommy thought so. It was a beautiful place close to the ocean with the warm sun shining over then and wonderful coconut trees providing them shade.

"Wow this is amazing!" exclaimed Adam.

Tommy then went and helped Brooke set up everything, while the others sat down relaxing in the perfect weather as the gentle sea breeze blew across the beach. Terrance, Taylor, Monte, Isaac, Sutan and Adam then decided to go play some volleyball.

Once everyone had come back to the picnic spot, Brooke then walked over to their picnic basket and brought out a special box. She then opened the box to reveal a beautiful cake with words Congratulations! Written along the top with a picture of a baby's pram.

"Well everyone this is for Camilla and Taylor, who have some very important news to share with us." said Brooke proudly admiring the cake she had made for them.

Camilla then stepped out in front of everyone, "Umm... I'M PREGNANT!" she then said nervously but excitedly.

Everybody was shocked, their jaws literally dropped but they were at the same time thrilled for Camilla.

"Who's the father?" Tommy shouted curiously. Adam then nudged Tommy a bit embarrassed at what his fiancé had just shouted out.

"Taylor", cam replied smiling trying not to laugh at what Tommy had just asked but she didn't blame him...It was unexpected for everyone.

Everyone was so happy for the glowing soon to be parents, lots of hugs and kisses were exchanged.

"Wow guys what a surprise! Geez a lot goes on behind our backs" Monte laughed jokingly.

They all then enjoyed the rest of the day having fun, drinking beer, well except cam of course and eating sausages from the BBQ Isaac had prepared with Terrance & Taylor.


	4. Chapter 4: An unexpected call

It had been a week since glamnation 2011 had started and also since everyone had found out, cam and Taylor were expecting a baby.

It was late morning and Tommy was back at his and Adam's hotel room all alone. Since Adam and Monte had to go do some studio editing work on Adam's new upcoming album. Tommy was bored so he then decided to go visit Camilla and give her the baby jumpsuit he had bought for her.

Tommy had searched through hundreds of baby catalogues before he had found the baby jumpsuit, it was perfect. It read in colorful big glittery bubble writing, " Im a Glam & Glitter baby!"

Camilla opened the hotel room door, "Boy am I glad to see you, I was starting to go crazy in here all alone and bored! Come in!" she said laughing.

"Here's a little something I found for you!" Tommy said smiling, while handing her the wrapped up gift.

"aaww Tommy how sweet of you thank-you, but really there was no need!" Camilla said as she unwrapped Tommy's gift. Her eyes then lit up as she saw the baby jumpsuit Tommy had bought.

"Tommy, this is gorgeous thank-you!" cam said as she gave Tommy a big hug and invited him to stay for lunch.

The two ended up having the best time ever. As Camilla was talking about babies and what names she was thinking of naming the baby, Tommy's paternal instincts began to bubble up.

With all this baby talk Tommy couldn't help but feel a bit clucky and think of the future he and Adam had ahead of them. He also wandered if Adam had ever thought about adoption. Obviously that was their only option, since they couldn't have their own. As much as they would have loved to.

Suddenly Tommy's phone rang interrupting his cheerful thoughts, Seeing Adam's picture on his mobile screen he picked it up instantly.

But in the next few minutes Tommy's life came tumbling down. For the first time in his life Adam's voice hurt his ears, it wasn't Adam though. It was the news he had just told Tommy.

Camilla watched on, wide eyed and worried as Tommy dropped his phone on the floor. His heart shattered, along with his mobile phone screen. Tommy's father had passed away...,

"He's dead" said Tommy shocked and blank.

"oh gosh Tommy...who..?" asked camilla getting up from the couch with tears welling up in her eyes, fearing he was going to say Taylor or Adam.

"My dad" he said softly as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Oh Honey my gosh...I'm so sorry...I hope he rests in peace." said Cam, holding out her arms to Tommy comfortingly.

As Camilla held Tommy in her arms just like a mother, Flashes of old memories flooded through Tommy's hurt fragile mind.

How could this happen? Tommy questioned himself, just as he thought of his mum. "I have to go now..." Tommy said rushing out of the hotel.

Tommy then got into his car and drove down to the hospital. His eyes filled with tears as he paced up the driveway and into the hospital ward. There he saw Adam waiting for him with his arms already wide open. Tommy ran up to him, collapsing in his arms.

"I'm so sorry baby boy" Adam said looking into Tommy's water filled, empty baby brown eyes.

Tommy felt numb. This was it, his father was gone, Forever.

Tommy turned to Adam, "Sorry Adam, but I can't do this. I just can't bare to see him." With this he walked out of the emergency ward and drove off.

He was so confused, he had no idea what to think. What about his mum...? What was she going to do...? He didn't even know where he was driving to. As he drove around in circles, finally he thought to himself I just need go somewhere. Some where, where I can be alone and cry.

He ended up driving to the place where drake had taken him. Normally this would have been a bad idea and of brought back unwanted memories, But Tommy was so blank and upset he didn't even think about it. He just wanted to be alone.

Meanwhile Back at the hospital Everyone was getting worried. It had already been hours since tommy had left, and he still wasn't back. Originally they had planned on going to look for him, but Adam knew that it wasn't a good idea.

"He just needs some time alone and right now the only way we can help him is to do that, I know that when he is ready he will come back." Adam said sympathetically to Tommy's mum Lily.

"whenever a fairy tale begins a nightmare starts..."said Adam slowly under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5: A hidden truth

Adam had just left the hospital where lily, Tommy's mum was and had arrived home to an empty hotel room. Tommy still hadn't come back so Adam decided to wait up a bit longer, and then try going to search for him if he still hadn't returned.

About an hour later the hotel room door opened, it was Tommy.  
Adam rushed over to him staring at Tommy full of worry and question; he had deep cuts and grazes all up his arms and legs.

Tommy saw the look on Adam's face and cleared it up, "Relax baby boy...I just fell down a rocky slope, that's all."

Adam then gently grabbed Tommy's hand, leading him into the bathroom. Where he cleaned up all his cuts with antiseptic cream and kissed each and every cut better, then placing a Band-Aid over it.

Adam didn't ask Tommy how he was feeling because he knew Tommy all too well to ask him. He knew that if he did, it would just remind Tommy of everything and then make him even more upset. So instead he just simply asked Tommy, if he would like anything to eat or drink.

"Sorry Adam...thanks for asking but I think I'm just going to go to bed." Tommy replied staring at the floor.

"Ok that's fine glitter baby, just promise me you'll try get some rest.." Adam said smiling.

"Promise..." Tommy replied trying to hold a smile.

Tommy then went to bed and fell asleep, but Adam on the other hand stayed up. He kept worrying about Tommy, Especially since Tommy didn't know the whole story. The reason Tommy's dad passed away. Tommy had been so shocked he hadn't really asked anyone.

The reason Tommy's dad died and even nearly his mum, was because his dad accidentally ran a red light and collided with a truck. The impact had killed Tommy's dad instantly. But the reason no one had told Tommy the story yet, was because... His parents were on their way to one of the first concert shows of Glamnation 2011 when it happened. If Adam or anyone told Tommy this, he may of never gotten over it.

Everyone in the band knew his parents were planning on coming to the concert to surprise Tommy. But when they didn't show up they all just assumed, his parents had gotten caught up in something else and couldn't make it.

Finally Adam decided to go to bed but he didn't want to wake up Tommy, so he decided to crash on the couch. Then at about 3am Adam woke up to Tommy sitting beside the couch, staring at him.

"Glitter baby...what's up...?" Adam said fluttering his eyes open.

"How come you slept on here...Did I upset you...?" Tommy said in a worried tone.

"No, no, not at all glitter baby, I just didn't want to wake you up honey!" Adam said brushing his fingers through Tommy's blonde, slightly messed hair.

"Oh ok... Can I join you then...?" Tommy said getting up from the floor.

"Yea sure, of course Tommy..." Adam replied shuffling over and holding up the blanket, so Tommy could crawl in. The pair then fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Troubled words

It had been just a few days since Tommy's dad had passed away. Tommy was still upset of course, but slightly better than a few days back. Adam on the other hand, unfortunately still hadn't found the right time or words, to tell Tommy the whole story about his father's death.

Maybe Tommy never needed to know... If he found out he would automatically start blaming himself. No Adam just shut up, that just wouldn't be right its exactly like lying! Adam thought to himself as he got up from the couch.

As Adam was picking up his jacket of the chair and walking out the hotel room. Tommy questioned him, "Where are you going...?"

Adam replied looking a bit puzzled, "uh...Rehearsal remembers..?"

Tommy jumped up from the couch, "Oh crap! I totally forgot, I'm not even ready yet..!"

"No Tommy! You're not coming; I'm going to hire a replacement bassist just until you're up to it again... Just stay here and get some rest, ok honey." Adam replied.

Throwing his jacket on the floor, Tommy shouted, "No way in hell, you aren't hiring another bassist. IM FINE!"

Adam didn't like arguing with Tommy he could NEVER win so he just simply but sternly said, "FINE. you can come to rehearsal, BUT I'm NOT promising anything.."

"Deal." Tommy replied, as he put on his creepers.

It was about an hour drive to the studio where they were going to rehearse. As they were driving Tommy decided to ring up his mum, to see how she was coping.

Well as expected it sounded like Lily wasn't coping too well, Adam could hear her tears from the drivers seat. Tommy almost started crying himself hearing his mum break down like that, it was all too much.

When they pulled up in front of the studio Tommy said goodbye to his mum. He also told her that him, Adam, Neil and Leila were planning on visiting her later tonight, after dinner.

As Adam got out of the car, he opened the door for Tommy. "Thanks baby boy" said Tommy, gripping Adam's hand.

As Adam and Tommy walked into the studio holding hands, everyone went silent for about a minute. But then rushed up to Tommy hugging him tightly, wishing him and his family their condolences.

"Thanks everyone... It means a lot to me, that you all here for me and care..." Tommy smiled slightly.

"So...shall we get this show started..?" Adam said aloud.

Everyone then got into their positions on stage. While Tommy walked into the other room, to get his bass off the guitar rack.

Monte and Isaac were also near the guitar rack; Tommy couldn't help but over hear them talking... Talking about his parents. Tommy couldn't believe what he had just heard; his bass fell to floor snapping into two.

Monte then quickly turned around shocked, to see Tommy standing there. Tommy looked like his life had just been sucked out of him.

"Tommy... I'm so sorry..." Monte said, feeling like the biggest asshole ever.

Adam and the rest of the crew had heard the crash, and came running into the room. Tommy stared at Adam, "It's my fault."

"What's your fault..?" Adam questioned Tommy confused.

"The reason my dad is dead and nearly my mum..." Tommy muttered.

Adam's eyes widened, just what he had feared... "How did you find out..?" Adam sighed, putting his arm around Tommy.

Tommy picked up Adam's arm off his shoulder and dropped it. "Wait. You ALL knew..?"

Sasha then stepped forward before Adam or anyone else could answer, "Sorry Tommy we just couldn't tell you, not yet anyways..."

Tommy took one last look at everyone, then ran out of the studio as fast as he could. He felt as though he was going to be sick. Adam then ran out after him.

Tommy was collapsed against a wall in tears, "It's not your fault Tommy, your dad ran a red light. If anyone is to blame it's him." Adam said trying to comfort him.

Tommy pulled away from Adam shouting back, "NO ADAM, he wouldn't of been at those damn lights if it weren't for me, at the concert."

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you sooner..." Adam said, annoyed at Monte.

Tommy looked up at Adam then started walking down the street. Adam called out after Tommy; he didn't even turn around or stop walking.

Adam was furious, how could Monte be so careless? Now Tommy would surely NEVER get over this.

Adam stormed back into the studio, "Yea well Tommy is gone now... God knows where, All THANKS to you Monte!"

Meanwhile Adam was taking his anger out on Monte, Tommy found himself standing outside a bar and decided to go in for a 'few' drinks just to sooth the pain and guilt he was feeling.

"I'm probably going to regret this...Tomorrow" Tommy muttered to himself while downing another shot. Alcohol always seems to be the right but wrong decision.

Back at the studio everyone was silent. Adam and Monte had just had the biggest fight they have ever had and everyone else was just shocked at how angry Adam was.

As Adam was about to leave the studio to go try and find Tommy, Monte tapped him on the shoulder handing him an envelope. When Monte left Adam opened up the envelope, inside was a letter and a resignation form! Not only had Adam just lost his guitarist, but also his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7: Falling apart

Just as Adam was starting to realize what an idiot he had been and that he shouldn't have snapped at Monte, Adam's phone rang. It was the bar Tommy had gone to, "Uh is this Mr. Lambert...Mr. Ratliff's fiancé ..?"

"Um... Yea, why...is everything alright..?" Adam replied anxiously.

"Well sort of, your fiancé appears to have drunk a little too much. He is very confused and looking for you..." the bartender replied.

Adam then rushed down to the bar, to find Tommy wandering around turning every black haired boy's head and shouting in their face, "ADDY! There you are!"

Adam then tapped Tommy on the shoulder,"uhm...Honey I'm right here..."

Tommy then turned around winking at Adam, "oh hey there you little cutie petutie! How are you..? Do I know you..? Well anyway I want to..."

Adam couldn't help but laugh at how silly Tommy sounded after all, they were engaged! "Hmm you know what..? I think you're in luck glitter baby...Turns out you already know me, I'm your fiancé!" Adam said dragging Tommy to the car.

"Haha! Very funny pretty boy...you just want to take me home don't you..?" Tommy said pinching Adam's thigh.

Adam sighed, "oh gosh this is going to be harder than I thought...I have no idea how much Tommy drank, but it sure has made him forget EVERYTHING..."

As Adam pulled up by the hotel, Tommy passed out fast asleep in the passenger's seat. Adam then draped Tommy over his shoulders carrying him up to their room and tucked him into bed, pulling of his creepers.

Adam knew that Tommy was probably going to wake up sooner or later and be sick as hell so he decided to just wait up and not go to bed. It wasn't like he was going to be able to sleep anyway, with everything that had happened today.

Just as Adam was about to call up Monte and apologize, Isaac rang. "ADAM... THIS IS ALL A BIG MESS WE ARE ALL FALLING APART..." Isaac said.

"Alright, What!... Wait... Just slow down... What exactly is wrong... And how are we falling apart..?" Adam said dropping his face in his palm.

Isaac then replied as if he was going to have a breakdown, "EVERYTHING! Where do I start...? Well first of all we went out to dinner and everything was fine... But then we went back to a bar and let's see Monte is Drunk as shit, Neil is acting all depressed, Terrance is missing his fiancé, cam and Taylor are fighting like there is no tomorrow, now Sasha is crying for some reason and Me well I am just worried as shit for EVERYONE... And i really don't know what to do..."

Adam was now boiling over everyone's stupidity he hung up the phone, "THATS IT."

Adam got into his car after double checking Tommy was still asleep and then sped off to where the Glamily was. When Adam arrived he shouted annoyingly, "ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU... GET IN THE CAR NOW!"

They were all a little scared at how Adam was acting and just listened to him and got into the car. He ended up taking them all back to his and Tommy's hotel room.

"Alright guys, Tommy is a little out of it so please just ignore him if he is awake and says anything..." Adam sighed.

As they all entered the hotel room Tommy was awake, "oh hey guys what's crackalakin ma friends yo yo yo yo... Hey Adam do you think I'd be a good rapper..?" Tommy smiled.

"Could you please excuse me for a moment, and yes Tommy I think you would be an awesome rapper" Adam laughed taking Tommy back to their bedroom and tucking him in again.

Just as Adam had come back into the living room to sort out the Glamily, he heard Tommy get up and run into the bathroom to be sick.

"Oh dear.. This is going to be a LONG night..." Adam sighed.

Adam then turned to the Glamily, "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP HERE EVERYONE ... WHAT HAPPENED..? WE HAVE TO STAY STRONG OK... I KNOW I HAVEN'T EXACTLY BEEN THE BEST ROLE MODEL BUT I CAN'T BE ALL HAPPY ADDY 24/7 I HAVE TOMMY TO LOOK AFTER ASWELL YOU KNOW, JUST IN CASE YOU ALL DIDNT NOTICE HE IS GOING THROUGH A VERY HARD TIME... CAN YOU NOT HEAR HIM TROWING UP HIS GUTS INTO THAT TOILET BOWL..?"

Everyone then felt really bad, they thought they had problems...but then they looked at poor Tommy and saw how damn tired Adam looked.

"Wow Adam... We are so sorry; we have been such jerks..." Brooke sighed, hugging Adam.

Just when Adam was going to talk to Monte, Tommy yelled out "ADAAAM!"

"I'll be right back..." Adam said walking into the bedroom with a glass of water for Tommy.

When Tommy had fallen asleep he went back out of the bedroom to check on everyone. They had all fallen asleep. Adam then got the spare blankets from the cupboard and slowly placed them over everyone. Turning the light off, he then joined Tommy in bed.


	8. Chapter 8: Unconscious drama

"Whoa! Shit... What happened last night..?" Tommy said shocked as he walked into the living room, where he saw the whole glam band crashed out on the floor.

Adam then walked in yawning, "Let's just say it was a LONG day yesterday, alright?"

"Ok then...Is everyone alright though..? & boy does my head hurt!" Tommy frowned.

"Hmm well not really, Monte left the band, got drunk.., Cam and Taylor are fighting, and everyone else is just a mess and you got smashed last night. We all need to have a talk today" Adam sighed staring at them all fast asleep.

"Crap...Did I cause all this ..?" Tommy's eyes widened.

"Nope it's nobody's fault..." Adam smiled at Tommy.

"Adam...pst baby boy..."

Adam then fluttered his eyes open "whaat ... Is everyone awake now..?"

"Uh addy ... I think you were dreaming no one is here besides us" Tommy said trying not to laugh.

Adam then jumped up running into the lounge room. A turn out it all was a dream, Isaac never rang and the Glamily never came over. The only real thing was Tommy being drunk, then sick all night.

"Tommy that dream was so real...everyone was falling apart & fighting" Adam said to Tommy.

"Adam...Talk to Monte none of this worth a fight, a job, lifestyle or a best friend and it's all playing with your head." Tommy said, kissing Adam's forehead.

Adam then hugged his fiancé tightly, "and glitter baby... I'm so sorry about everything I said yesterday and for keeping it all from you..." Adam said looking into Tommy's chocolate brown eyes.

"Baby boy don't worry about it now, its fine you were just trying to protect me." Tommy said, slowly and sweetly kissing Adam on the lips.

Tonight was the show back from their 2 week break. Adam texted Monte to come to rehearsal and asked Tommy if he was absolutely sure he was up to performing.

"Yes, Adam for the millionth time I'm fine..." Tommy said a bit annoyed.

Adam and Tommy then set off to rehearsal, everyone was already there. They were all glad to see Tommy was feeling much better and everything was sorted out.

Monte walked through the door slowly, Adam then ran up to him with his arms wide open.

"I am so sorry i was such an idiot to blame you and snap like that at you... It's not even your fault, please forgive me and surely you don't really want to leave the band right..?" Adam said.

Monte smiled, "I wouldn't leave the band for the world. I am sorry, I left out of guilt and because my best mate was angry as shit at me. You're forgiven and I should have watched my mouth."

With that they all rehearsed the show closer than ever and like nothing had ever happened. Then after rehearsal they met up for dinner, having the best time ever. Taylor and cam even felt their baby kick for the first time and let everyone else feel aswell.

This time it was Adam wondering if Tommy ever wanted children, but now was definitely not the time to bring up the subject. Too much is happening in their lives at the moment and Tommy is still going through the grieving process. Even though he thinks he is fine behind that smile is still some lingering guilt and sadness, which bubbles up from time to time.

After dinner they made their way to the concert venue and got all glammed up.

"Ready glitter baby..?" Adam asked turning to Tommy getting ready to enter the stage.

"Always", Tommy said holding Adam's waist smiling.

The show went great, the audience was amazing and the atmosphere was full of glam and glitter. It was all very inspiring much to Adam's like.

After the show the band decided to go for drinks. Adam and Tommy were so exhausted they decided to head straight back to the hotel and told the band to go without them.


	9. Chapter 9: life goes on

Well it is now six months on since the 2011 glam nation tour started and the last show is less than a week away. Tommy has now recovered from the loss of his father and Him and Adam are closer and happier than ever. Cam is now 7 months along and Neil is falling for Brooke!

Today was the bands day off. Camilla & Taylor had a Lamaze class to attend, Neil, Isaac & Monte were going to the local bar to play pool, Sutan, Sasha, Terrance and Brooke were all going on a shopping spree and so that left Adam and Tommy.

"So babe what do you want to do today..?" Tommy asked, smiling at Adam's glowing face.

"Hmm...I'm not sure glitter baby...ooh actually I know, How about we watch a movie!" Adam replied enthusiastically.

"Haha yea sounds good, how about we watch black swan since it's a win-win situation for both of us... It's got Thriller in it for me and theatre in it for you!" Tommy laughed.

"Wow babe you know me too well" Adam said, grabbing his fiancé's hand leading him to their car.

Meanwhile Adam and Tommy were driving to the cinema; Sutan, Sasha, Brooke and Terrance had just arrived at the mall and Isaac, Neil and Monte had just walked into the bar.

While the boys were at the bar Neil had a few too many drinks and decided to sing karaoke...that didn't go down to well.

At the mall Sutan and Terrance had bought more clothes than the girls which Sasha and Brooke found quite amusing.

Adam and Tommy just arrived at the cinema and walked into the movie to take their seats, when Tommy's phone rang, it was Taylor.

"Hey Tommy... I know this is going to sound REALLY silly but I'm worried I'm going to be a really bad father I mean me and Cam aren't even married... We weren't even in love really..." Taylor into the phone speaker about one hundred miles an hour.

"Alright first calm down and just breathe Taylor, the baby isn't going to be born for another what.. 2 months right? and you will be just fine... We will all be here for the both of you. Also me and Adam are more than happy to come over and help both of you with the baby if you're struggling by yourselves. Taylor stop thinking about the past and the future think about now the present. Do you love Camilla now ..?" Tommy replied assuring Taylor.

"Yes with all my heart" Taylor replied instantly.

"Well what does all this matter then..?" Tommy answered.

"Wow Tommy your right... Oh my gosh thank-you so much I feel so much more relieved!"

"No worries Taylor anytime..." Tommy ended the phone call, glad to of helped a friend in need of counseling. Tommy was also a little flattered that Taylor chose to ring him out of everyone else.

"Who was that babe..?" Adam questioned.

"Oh it was just Taylor he is getting a little worried of becoming a father..." Tommy answered.

"Oh I see..." Adam smiled.

The movie then began so Adam and Tommy curled up next to each other and glued their eyes to the movie screen. Mean while back at the bar the boys were having fun being entertained by Neil's drunk antics and the girls, Sutan and Terrance, at the mall had spent over $200 on clothes, shoes and make-up.

While everyone else was out having fun and relaxing, Cam and Taylor were getting ready to go to their Lamaze class.

"Hey Hun... Are you scared..?" Taylor asked.

"Of course I am... I'm the one here, who has to pop out a watermelon!" Cam rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean of being a bad parent..." Taylor sighed.

"Hmm I haven't really thought about it I guess, but don't worry I'm sure we will be fine.." cam replied, kissing Taylor's cheek. With that they then drove off to their Lamaze class.

Later on when black swan had finished Tommy and Adam decided to go into the city for the night to eat dinner at a famous French restaurant.

Then after they had finished their dinner Adam booked a hotel room, where he and Tommy had spent a romantic night together for the first time in a while, after everything that had happened throughout the year.


	10. Chapter 10: times up

"Sasha do you think I'm old...?" Tommy questioned, while applying his eye make-up.

"Oh my gosh Tommy NO, NO WAY, we are ALL still young! What made you question this anyway...?" Sasha asked a bit worried by Tommy's question.

"Hmm don't worry it doesn't matter it's nothing, I'm just being silly" Tommy stated, walking over to his dressing room chair sitting down.

Sasha then pulled up a chair and sat down, "Talk to me Tommy I'm not dumb you know I can tell something is bothering you... What's wrong you know you can tell me..."

"Alright fine. Well I've just been thinking lately how fast our lives are going by. Adam and I are 29 and we still haven't even officially gotten married yet, Thanks to an asshole of course and then come kids... I really want kids but of course we would have to adopt and I don't know. I guess I'm scared that Adam doesn't want kids ... Or by the time we have settled down it will be too late." Tommy said feeling like a bit embarrassed.

Sasha rubbed Tommy on the back and then pulled him in for a hug, "Aww Tommy you're not silly and that's perfectly normal to worry about. I'm pretty sure Adam does want children you should see the way his face lights up when Cam talks about her soon to be born child and you are both Nowhere near old and what does it matter if you are married or not... You both love each other and that's what counts. At the end of the day marriage is just a bit of paper with a few signatures on it, but your love for each other is everlasting and stronger than anything. I think you should talk to Adam about this he will understand for sure, he is your fiancé why wouldn't he and plus Adam is one of the nicest and understanding people I have ever known."

Tommy smiled while hugging Sasha, "Aww thank-you, you always know what to say. I feel a lot better now."

But what they didn't know was that Adam was at Tommy's dressing room door the whole time and had heard everything. Adam felt so bad, Tommy was afraid to talk to Adam and to tell him the truth Adam wanted to get married and have kids just as much as Tommy did. That's when the idea hit Adam, a surprise after show wedding at the beach in California, since that's where the last show of the tour was. It just so happened that gay marriage had become legal there not too long ago.

Adam then rushed into Neil's room yelling, "Neil, i want Marry Tommy tomorrow after the concert!"

Neil had a puzzled look on his face, "are you feeling alright...? Like seriously dude CALM THE FUCK DOWN."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine I've never felt happier and surer of anything in my life!" Adam smiled.

"alright then so how exactly is this all going to work out...?" Neil question still trying to figure out what Adam was going on about and what was going to happen.

"Ok this is what will happen... After tomorrows concert we will all be taken to California's beach where there will be a altar already set up and a celebrant already waiting there for us where we will get married and then celebrate the wedding along the beach." Adam said planning everything out as he talked.

Neil looked up at Adam like he was a lunatic, "Your crazy...you do know that don't you? You want ME... NEGATIVE NEIL to pull together a fricken happy Lovey dovey wedding within one fricken day... ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME OR WHAT...?"

Adam looked down at Neil, "Does it look like I'm fucking with you...? Please Neil just do this for me...please and you can get the others to help you aswell, just DON'T TELL TOMMY IT'S A SURPRISE..."

"OK FINE WHATEVER I'll do it..." Neil said rolling his eyes.

Adam then hugged Neil, "oh my gosh bro thank you so so much you have no Idea how much this means to me and how it will mean to Tommy..."

"Your right I don't know" Neil said laughing.

Adam rolled his eyes, "SHIT ... I'm on stage in 5 minutes!"

With that Adam ran into Tommy's dressing room, "Ready glitter baby?" "As always baby boy" replied Tommy planting a kiss on Adam chin, as they walked down the corridor to the stage entrance.


	11. Chapter 11: A show to remember

Today was the day. The final show of the second glamnation tour and also the day Tommy and Adam would finally officially get to wed each other. Tommy still had no idea what Adam had planned and Neil had now already told the glam troupe what was going to happen. When everyone (except Tommy of course) found out the plan, they were all so excited and thought it was a great idea.

Right about now it was midday and Neil was organizing a company to set up the altar, seating, barricades and a dance floor. Neil also hired plenty of security guards, since the wedding was at an open beach.

While Brooke, Sasha and cam caught a train to the best florist In California, where they picked  
Out lilac, red, white & hot pink roses and had them  
Delivered to the beach.

Monte, Taylor, Terrance, Isaac and Sutan then went out to the city and purchased heaps of fairy lights, lanterns, candles and hired a smoke machine.

Meanwhile everyone else was organizing Adam & Tommy's beachside wedding, Adam took Tommy shopping for the day, to keep him distracted. Although everyone was so excited for the wedding they were all upset that yet another tour has come to an end.

It was now the afternoon and everyone had come back to the hotel they were staying at with all the decorations.

"Umm... Guys one question how on earth are we going to decorate everything before the show!" Cam questioned.

"Hmm your right cam, I guess I better hire some party people to decorate it for us with the stuff he bought today" Neil replied.

"Good idea" Isaac said.

"Alright so is everything organized..." Taylor asked.

"Yea I'm pretty sure" Neil stated.

"Did you hire a celebrant?" Brooke replied.

"Shit..." Neil muttered.

"Hmm I'm taking that as a no..." said Terrance.

"Oh gosh what are we going to do now, I mean you can't get married without a celebrant!" Sutan exclaimed.

"Alright, alright everybody settle" Monte said as he walked into the room, "my uncle is a celebrant and he happens to live just 2hrs away..I rang him up and he said he could do it!" Monte continued.

"THANK GOD! You're a lifesaver Monte!" Neil exclaimed  
Patting Monte on the back.

"Alright now that everything is sorted let's ring up Adam, to let him know it's alright to come back to the hotel. Besides we still have 2 hrs till we have to leave for the venue." Sasha said dialing Adam's phone.

"Alright Tommy we finished up here...? The band wants to meet up back at the hotel for drinks." Adam smiled.

"Yea sure baby boy let's get going then" Tommy replied planting a kiss on Adam's cheek.

As soon as Adam and Tommy arrived at the hotel they & everyone else in the band then walked down to the bar, and toasted themselves on completing yet another successful Sold out tour.

"Alright guys let's go it's time to get ready for tonight's epic show! Ya know we are all going to get to see Alisan again!" Adam said smiling. Tommy couldn't help but feel that bit jealous and worried,

"so... Who is Alisan honey?" Tommy asked. "Uh glitter baby Alisan you know... Alisan Porter!" Adam said confused.

"oh yea oops sorry baby boy I remember her now you met her at the zodiac show exactly 7 years ago tonight and you sang a change is gonna come...right?"

"yep that's right Tommy, ironic huh?" Monte answered.

With that the band then left the bar and went to the venue to start getting their makeup done and dressing up Into their costumes... For the last time in 2011.

While Tommy got changed Adam then left the room and went to see Neil.

"Neil! So is everything organized...?" Adam questioned a bit nervous as he walked into the lounge, where Neil was sitting.

"Yes everything is fine Adam gosh Adam what do you think... I forgot?" Neil answered, rolling his eyes.

"Just asking", Adam smiled walking back to Tommy's dressing room.

When Adam walked into Tommy's dressing room he paused for a minute. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Tommy was standing in front of the mirror with no shirt on looking at his stomach turning side to side.

Adam knocked on the door interrupting, "Uh honey... Are you alright?" Adam asked a bit puzzled.

"Oh Gosh haha oops didn't realize the door was open. Yea I'm fine I just felt a bit fat that's all." Tommy said slightly blushing.

"Ok Tommy what the actual fuck? You fat? Don't get me started... You're practically anorexic & you hardly even have an appetite... Well except at taco bell." Adam laughed.

"Aww well thanks baby boy" Tommy replied kissing Adam.

Taylor then walked into the room, "whoa, safe it for the bedroom guys! We are on in 15min"

"oh you're just jealous" Adam & Tommy both giggled.

Taylor then walked off waving his hands in the air, "yeah, yeah whatever."

With that Tommy and Adam then continued getting dressed and applying each other's make-up. By the time they had finished getting ready it was show time! So they all walked out on to the stage together cheering and laughing, the crowd went wild.

Tonight's concert of the second tour was one of the best. Adam sang a Duet with Alisan Porter and Sutan came out in drag as Raja.

Adam also gave a heartwarming speech. "if people tell you no you can't, tell them Fuck You."

It was now the end of the final glam nation tour show of 2011. Adam had just finished singing the encores of the night which were twentieth century boy and A change is gonna come.

Adam then walked over to Tommy and swept him off his feet, "excuse me my wonderful glittery family but I would now like to do something me and Tommy haven't gotten the chance too, due to certain issues."

All the audience then looked at each other puzzled, including Tommy.

"Uh baby boy... what are you doing?" Tommy questioned, feeling a bit excited.

"You'll see" Adam smiled, kissing Tommy's glittery forehead.

Neil then walked over to Adam, who was holding Tommy, and placed a blindfold over Tommy's face. Adam then carried Tommy off the stage and took him over to the back venue doors where a white limousine awaited them.

Adam then placed Tommy into the limousine and got in himself, sitting next to Tommy with his arm around him.

"Adam seriously where are we going...? I'm a bit scared" Tommy laughed jokingly.

"Just wait and see glitter baby" Adam smiled, kissing Tommy's cheek.

The glam band then all got into a second limousine, but their limousine took the short cut to the beach so they could get there before Adam and Tommy, to make sure everything was in Order.

The glam band also brought all their outfits from the previous wedding that never happened to the beach wedding. So they could all change into more wedding appropriate clothes, As they were all still in the costumes from the concert.

The glam band arrived at the beach first, including lee cherry who was the photographer for the night and it all looked AMAZING!

When they stepped out of the limo all their jaws dropped it was beautiful. They then paid the company, party people and thanked them.

The limousine with Adam and Tommy in it then pulled up beside the barricades. So they all  
quickly ran into the tent and got changed into their wedding clothes, hanging Adam & Tommy's suits up for them also in the tent.

"Alright guys are we all ready, should I go open the limousine doors for Adam and Tommy?" Neil asked smiling (yes Neil was actually smiling: P)

"yea sure, let's get this wedding sauce started!" Sasha laughed.

Neil then walked over to the barricades where surprisingly no fans had found them yet, and opened up the limousine doors to let Adam out.

Adam then stepped out of the limousine holding Tommy's hand guiding him down the beach to the wedding tent so they could get changed as he still has the blind fold on.

When they got into the tent Adam quickly got changed then started unbuttoning Tommy's shirt.

"whoa um... Adam I don't mean to sound weird or anything but we have done this before you know... Err um I don't need a blindfold it's no secret..." Tommy couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh gosh Tommy... You're so cheeky, be quiet and just wait. Trust me it's not what you think." Adam smirked.

"Haha alright fine...you silly boy" Tommy said poking Adam's eye by accident.

"Ouch, my eye!" Adam shrieked.

"Oh Gosh baby boy I'm so sorry I was meant to poke the tip of your nose" Tommy said feeling bad.

"Haha it's alright" Adam laughed rubbing his eye.

Adam had now changed both Tommy and himself into their wedding clothes now.

"Alright Tommy you ready for the surprise...?" Adam asked, helping Tommy up onto his feet.

"Oh nahh never. Of course I'm ready Adam!" Tommy laughed rolling his eyes.

"Alright then Mr. smarty pants, brace yourself." Adam smiled.

With that Adam then lead Tommy out of the tent and onto the decorated beach where all their family & guests had already arrived and were seated. Also some fans has managed to find them, but decided to behave remaining still and quiet behind the barricades. Just watching on amazement, trying not to collapse.

As soon as everybody had then stood up from their chairs, Adam removed Tommy's blindfold.

"OH MY GOSH! Is this what I think it is!" Tommy exclaimed shocked but really happy.

"Haha well if you're thinking a wedding... Well yes you are indeed correct! So Tommy would you umm... Be mine for real this time?" Adam laughed, kneeling one knee.

Tommy burst into tears of joy, "oh Adam, oh my gosh... I am speechless... This is amazing... I mean you're AMAZING! & yes baby boy of course I'll be yours, always will & have been." Tommy said jumping into Adam's arms kissing him on the lips passionately.

The wedding was decorated beautifully when Tommy opened his eyes from the blindfold it was like seeing heaven.

The aisle was lit with candles all the way down from the tent to the Altar where the celebrant (Monte's uncle awaited them), gorgeous lanterns over hung the chairs where their family & guests sat and beautiful rose petals were spread right down the aisle sandy floor.

Adam then let go of Tommy in his arms, "well I guess we better get married now...before something else happens" Adam joked.

"Don't jinx it Adam!" Tommy laughed slapping Adam softly on the arm jokingly.

With that Adam and Tommy then walked down the aisle together slowly, hand in hand smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Sasha, Brooke & Cam (the bridesmaids), Monte, Isaac, Taylor, Terrance, Sutan and Neil (the groomsmen) all awaited them along with the celebrant at the altar.

The celebrant then began, "we are all gathered here tonight to celebrate not only a new couple but an endless love. Does anyone here object to this, if yes please speak now or forever hold your peace."

*silence*

The glam band then turned to the fans, guests & family laughing, "Thank-you, we have waited quite a while for this."

"Alright now that that's sorted we shall continue with the wedding... Ah the rings..?" Monte's uncle continued, turning to Neil.

Neil then stepped forward handing the rings to Adam and Tommy.

The celebrant then continued, "Do you Adam Mitchel Lambert take Thomas Joe Ratliff as you lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in pain...?"

"I do. With all my heart" Adam smiled placing the ring on Tommy's finger, as tears of joy welled up in Adam's eyes.

"Right...and do you Thomas Joe Ratliff take Adam Mitchel Lambert as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in pain...?"

"I do, now and always" Tommy replied placing the ring on Adam's finger, as a tear of joy slid down his cheek.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you make kiss the groom" the celebrant finished.

Adam and Tommy then shared the most beautiful angelic kiss they have ever shared in their life, so beautiful it made Camila & Adam and Tommy's mum cry.

"I love you Adam." Tommy smiled at Adam, finishing the kiss.

"I would now like to call over to the dance floor, Mr & Mr. Lambert for their first dance as husband and husband." The DJ then called over a microphone.

Adam and Tommy then walked over to the dance floor Hand in hand. The dance floor was just as beautiful as the altar, roses were spread around it and fairy lights over hung them. Just as Adam and Tommy walked onto the dance floor everyone cheered... and a few fans fainted over at the barricades. The music then began, fog from the smoke machine surrounded the couple, as they slowly danced in each other's arms shoulder to shoulder, neck to neck, to 'their Song', Forever in my life by JoJo.

Everyone watched as the newly wedded couple danced and couldn't help but cry from tears of joy and mixed emotions, it was truly the most amazing sight to see and most beautiful atmosphere to be in.

When Adam and Tommy finished their first dance, the glam band then surprised them. Hopping up onto the little stage they had gotten the party company to set up, and all started singing together "Time of our lives" by Miley Cyrus.

Adam and Tommy were overwhelmed and ran up to them sharing a group hug, when they has finished their performance.

Adam then began his speech into the microphone the DJ handed him, "Tommy and I Would like to say a very special to my brother Neil and the rest of the band and dancers, for organizing this wedding for us. We love you all dearly and to us you are all a part of our family whether it's by blood or not. And of course I would also like to say a very very special thank-you to my husband Tommy for loving me and staying strong no matter what... I love you with my entire glittery heart glitter baby!"

"aww baby boy I love you too and NO thank-you for loving me... Even when I was a bitch..." Tommy laughed hugging Adam.

Everyone then sighed, "Aww" and spent the rest of the night dancing and having fun.


	12. Chapter 12: Baby talk

"Good morning my beautiful glittery husband" Tommy said as he un-latched himself from Adam's warm arms.

Adams eyes fluttered open as he yawned, "Mmm good morning glitter baby how was your sleep..?"

"Wonderful, I still can't believe we are married!" Tommy exclaimed admiring his ring.

"Me too" Adam smiled brushing his fingers through Tommy's blonde hair.

"Hey baby boy, I was just thinking... For our honey moon you know how we were going to Hawaii... do you maybe want to take the Glamily with us...? It can be our way of thanking them for organizing the wedding in a day for us!" Tommy asked, looking up into at Adam's sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh. Yea Tommy, baby that's a great idea!" Adam replied with a wide smile spread across his face.

"This is going to be so much fun...it will be just like that time when we all went on vacation to Mexico, now that was a wild time." Tommy said smiling.

"Well we better get ready and go book everything before it's too late, cam will be due soon... So we will have to leave sometime this month." Adam said getting out of their bed.

After Adam and Tommy had both gotten dressed they got into Adam's car and drove to the travel agent. They purchased eleven return flight tickets to Hawaii and booked a 5 star hotel along the beach for 7 nights.

"Shall I message everyone to come over to our apartment for dinner tonight...?" Tommy questioned Adam.

"Yea sure that way we can give them all their tickets and tell them to get packing. Besides we have nothing better to do tonight anyway...well I can think of one thing...but that can wait." Adam said with smirk on his face.

"Adam! That poor old lady heard you, you should have seen her face! Haha i thought she was going to faint...naughty boy." Tommy giggled, crinkling his nose.

"What..? I can't help that my husband is too pretty to resist, those thoughts." Adam laughed.

"Aww, thanks baby boy" Tommy said kissing Adam's chin.

When Adam and Tommy arrived home, Adam then text messaged Sasha, Taylor, and Terrance. Camila, Brooke, Isaac, Monte, Sutan and Neil: 'Hey guys, want to come over to our apartment tonight for dinner? Love Adam & Tommy xoxo'

everyone then replied back that they could come and would be at their place around 7pm.

"oh and Adam I don't think we should cook... We should probably order something..." Tommy said turning to Adam.

"Haha ok sure but is our cooking really that bad honey...?" Adam said trying not to laugh.

"Ahh no not really but just in case I don't want anyone to get food poisoning and Camila is pregnant so we have to be Careful!" Tommy said in a worried tone.

"Wow Tommy. You're so adorable glitter baby haha you would be a great mother... You know So much about kids... OMG don't tell me... I married a Lesbian...and your pregnant?" Adam joked.

Tommy slapped Adam's thigh jokingly,"haha very funny...Not. Gosh you're beginning to sound like the fans! I am not a lesbian thank-you very much and def not preggers. Last time I checked I was a guy and I'm pretty sure we've both established this." Tommy winked.

"Haha ok but seriously Tommy how do you know so much about kids..?" Adam questioned.

"Umm to tell you the truth I really don't know it's just like I have always known... Adam can I ask you something...?" Tommy said a bit worried.

"Sure" Adam smiled.

"Uh Adam have you ever thought about having kids..." Tommy said, shutting his eyes scared to see Adam's reaction.

"Wow. Tommy are you sure you don't want to tell me something..." Adam smirked.

"Oh shut up, you idiot... I MEANT ADOPTION... gosh." Tommy rolled his eyes stomping over to the kitchen sink, for a glass of water.

Adam then came behind Tommy wrapping his arms around his waist. "glitters I was only joking sorry... And yes of course I've thought about children. I love them; every now and then my paternal instincts do tend to bubble up." Adam said, kissing Tommy's neck.

"Aww really... Adam so one day we can adopt a baby?" Tommy turned facing Adam.

"Of course honey, who wouldn't want to have a baby with you... Well adopt one anyway..." Adam laughed.

*knock on door* "hey boys it's us!" the Glamily called from the door.

"Aww I love you Adam... We'll talk about this again soon." Tommy said leaving Adam a little peck on the cheek, then went and opened the door.

"Hey guys c'mon in, great to see you all again! Haha it's been a while..." Tommy said poking his tongue out.

They all ended up ordering pizza and going to Krispy Kreme's for dessert, cam seemed to enjoy herself.

"So how far along are you?" Tommy smiled at Camila.

"8 months" cam replied placing Tommy's Hand on her stomach.

"OH MY GOSH! Whoa are you ok is the baby coming?" Tommy started to freak out.

Adam then jumped up out of his seat, "oh my gosh the baby is coming...!"

Camila and Taylor then started laughing so hard they started to cry.

"Oh my god you're in pain now too, I'm so sorry cam!" Tommy said tears filling his eyes.

"NO you silly boys... That was just a kick." Camila laughed.

"Ohm I see" Adam and Tommy both said at the same time feeling like complete idiots.

While this was happening, everyone else was in the bathroom. When they all came out Adam and Tommy decided it was time to tell them the news.

"Alright everyone me and Tommy would like to bring you all on our honey moon to Hawaii, we leave in 3 days...whataya say?" Adam smiled gripping Tommy's waist.

Everyone agreed they would come and were really excited. Group holidays were always fun especially with people who all believed in one thing... Love. 


	13. Chapter 13: Utter Chaos

3 days later...

Everyone met at the front of the airport with their entire luggage, when their plane arrived they all boarded the plane together. Adam sat next to Tommy, Cam sat next to Taylor, Sasha sat next to Terrance and Brooke sat next to Sutan while Monte sat next to Isaac. Neil sat by himself... Just the way he liked to be, alone.

"So are we all excited..?" Tommy gleamed.

"Definitely, this is going to be awesome" Isaac replied.

"How about you Cam, how you holding up there?" Adam smiled.

"Ugh. I don't feel so good." Camila replied almost glaring.

Adam and Tommy just sat back and enjoyed the rest of the flight with their heads on each other's shoulders, Thinking about what an awesome time they are all going to have.

A number of hours later they had finally arrived in Hawaii. By the time they had all gotten off the plane and their entire luggage sorted two hours had passed and they were all exhausted so they decided to head straight back to the hotel and rest.

"Goodnight baby boy" Tommy said as he kissed Adam's soft glossy lips.

"Night glitter baby" Adam said as a smile tugged at his face.

The next day the band all met at the hotel cafeteria, where they were serving a buffet breakfast. As the band ate Taylor asked, "So guys what do we have planned for Today...?"

"hmm not sure what do you all want to do?" Tommy asked.

"Oh I know how about we go hiking in the Hawaiian forest... It's beautiful!" Cam suggested.

Everyone then turned to Cam in shock. A pregnant woman hiking...?

"What just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything or I AM DISABLED?" Cam hissed rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry it's just hormones I get it all the time..." Taylor whispered in Adam's ear.

"Haha I think we have established this Taylor ... Isn't that the reason she is knocked up?" Adam laughed winking.

"Oh gosh haha no I meant she hisses at me too!" Taylor said turning crimson.

"Haha don't worry I knew what you meant I was just joking around" Adam teased.

"Alright then I guess we are all hiking today...agreed?" Monte asked facing the group.

"Agreed", everyone said in unison.

After everyone had all finished their breakfast they all went up to their rooms and packed a back pack each, full of snacks & water.  
Once they were all packed they met in the hotel foyer and caught a taxi to the Hawaiian hiking forest place.

When they arrived it was very warm and humid and occasionally sun showered every now and then, you know... typical tropical weather. The forest was massive and beautiful; it was filled with thousands of different species of plants and animals of all kinds.

The Crew had been hiking for three hours already when everyone including Cam needed a desperate break. So they all settled down near a small waterfall.

"Wow it's been such a peaceful day..." Tommy mused.

"Yea it's been great" Adam said, inhaling the fresh air surrounding them.

Just as they were all about to get up to continue hiking, they all stopped in horror.

"Uh guys I think my water just broke..." Cam said in a scared tone.

"Oh god what! Honey you sure..?" Taylor exclaimed worried.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM JOKING OR UNSURE, LOOK AT ME?"  
Cam yelled.

Everyone was in shock; they had no idea what to do. So they sure to god hoped they could get back in time before Camilla's contractions started. None of them had absolutely any idea how to deliver a baby!

"Oh crap! Quick everyone let's try get back as quick as we can!" Adam exclaimed, while Tommy ran up to Camila helping her up.

They had all been walking back just for another when Camila screamed in agony.

"OH GOSH THEY'RE HERE, THE CONTRACTIONS ARE HERE!" Camila screamed as tears poured down her face.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Sutan yelled.

"We are in a forest if you didn't notice..." Neil said calmly sounding board as usual.

"Well I don't know... I'll call the S.O.S or some emergency person... *dials number* SHIT GUYS!" Sutan exclaimed.

"WHAT HAPPENED NOW!" Isaac said.

"There is no reception out here..." Sutan said sounding weak.

"Guys, alright she can't walk anymore ... We are all going to have to split up and run for help or something!" Brooke said trying to calm everyone down.

"AHHHHHHHH STOP SCREAMING EVERYONE... JUST GO GET HELP PLEASE!" Cam shrieked.

Taylor then ran over to cam holding her hand...but then he realized he was going to be a father soon and started freaking out! "Oh my gosh I can't do this... I can't be a dad! We aren't he even married... SHIT... Cam will you marry me..." Taylor said as he freaked out.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. Taylor I'm the one who is going to pop out a fricken watermelon and YOUR UPSET? AND PROPOSING... GO TO HELL YOU ASSHOLE, YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Camila screamed as she slapped some senses into Taylor.

"Oh god your right honey I'm so sorry let me go get help!" Taylor said as he rubbed cam's cheek.

"Ok me, Neil and Taylor will go get help...the rest of you stay back, if we aren't back within an hour send a second group of us!" Monte informed everyone as they ran into the woods.

As the boys left the site everyone gathered around Camila, telling her to breathe easy and pouring water over her face. Meanwhile the boys were still running through the forest to get some help... All of a sudden Taylor tripped over a tree root and fell down a slope. Monte then went to try see if he could pull Taylor up, but then began to slide down aswell. So then Neil tried to grab Monte but ended up going down aswell.

"Gee great going guys... We are supposed to be getting help for a pregnant friend and now we are all trapped down a slope now what!" Neil said annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

By now one hour had passed and the boys still hadn't come back so then Sasha, Terrance and Isaac left Camila with Brooke, Sutan, Adam and Tommy to go find get help as there was still no reception.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?" Camila screamed through tears of pure agony.

"Aww sorry baby girl I know it hurts but you have to stay strong...everyone else has gone to get help, but I have no idea what happened to the boys group." Brooke replied pouring water over cam's fore head to keep her cool.

While the boys were still trying to get out of the Ditch where they had all fell down, Sasha's group had managed to take a wrong turn and ended up lost.

"Far out where is everyone it's been 4hrs! We can't deliver a baby here in the forest & certainly don't know how to or have the equipment for it!" Sutan exclaimed becoming a bit worried.

"Alright that's it, I myself will go try seeing what happened to everyone and getting help." Brooke said annoyed and worried.

"WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME WITH THREE GAY GUYS! WHAT IF THE BABY COMES!" Camila yelled.

"Don't worry I'll be as quick as I can, I'll just go far enough until I get reception. I won't be any longer than an hour tops I promise!" Brooke smiled brushing her fingers through Camilla's hair.

"I don't understand though, aren't you due in another month? Tommy questioned while holding her hand.

"Yea well i was I guess this is going to be a premature baby!" cam replied in between deep breathes.

All of a sudden the phone rang, it was Brooke.

"OMG Brooke! You got reception! What's going on!" Adam replied in shock.

"Well Monte's stuck down a ditch and Sasha is lost. Don't worry though i called the rangers and they are on their way, just stay with cam and I'll try finding Sasha and then we will try help Monte's group alright." Brooke replied.

"Oh my gosh I hope everyone is alright, this is Utter chaos!" Adam said about to collapse from all the drama.

"Ahhh! Boys... I think the baby is coming... I feel like I need to push..." Camila cried.

Sutan, Adam and Tommy all turned to each other, "shit guys what should we do?" Adam exclaimed.

"Oh my Gosh I have no idea!" Sutan questioned.

"Ok well I remember from a show I was watching that before you can give birth you have to be fully dilated..." Tommy said looking puzzled.

"Uh yea that's great Tommy... WHAT THE FUCK is dilated?" Adam Yelled, afraid he would gave to deliver a baby soon.

"How should I know?" Tommy replied.

"What, don't look at me!" Sutan shouted.

"BOYS! COME OVER HERE!" Camila yelled.

The boys than walked over to Camila and she told them what dilated means and well Sutan fainted. He was knocked out cold.

"Oh great, so I guess that just leaves me and you baby boy" Tommy said.

"Oh god...please send us a miracle right now..." Adam begged.

"WOULD YOU TOO FUCKING IDIOTS SHUT UP AND HELP ME!"

"Alright, alright... Adam I'm sorry we are going to have to check if she is dilated." Tommy mumbled.

"WHAT! NO! I AM GAY! I can't do this!" Adam shouted.

"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO!" Tommy yelled back.

"FINE! OH MY GOSH TOMMY, CAM I THINK I CAN SEE-"

"oh shit...Adam...baby boy are you alright...?" Tommy yelled back.

Adam had also passed out next to Sutan.

"FUCK. Now what are we going to do...?" Tommy cried.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TOMMY... I AM THE ONE FUCKING POPPING OUT A WATERMELON IN A FOREST WHERE THERE IS NO RECEPTION, MY HUSBAND IS STUCK DOWN A DITCH, MY OTHER FRIENDS ARE LOST AND THREE GAY GUYS ARE LEFT TO DELIVER MY BABY AND TWO ARE ALREADY PASSED OUT!" Camila screamed through tears of agony and fury.

Just then an ambulance crew came rushing through along with all the others including the boys who managed to get out of the ditch.

"Thank GOD!" Tommy exclaimed running up to everyone.


	14. Chapter 14: Marissa

Everyone had finally gotten out of the forest and was now on the way to the hospital where cam and Taylor were air lifted, by helicopter. They then all finally arrived at the hospital and quickly jumped out of the taxi and ran through the maternity ward looking like complete fools, covered in mud and sweat.

"Uh can I help you...?" an old fragile looking woman said stopping them from running.

Monte replied trying to catch his breath, "Uh we are here ... For our friend... She is having... A baby... Camila...Grey and Taylor… Green..."

The old nurse replied smiling ever so sweetly, "Ohh yes! Congratulations guys, she just gave birth to a baby girl named Marissa about fifteen minutes ago, Follow me..."

The glam band then quickly followed the old woman down a long narrow hallway, with the smell of disinfectant filling the air. About five minutes later they then arrived at a small room, which the door of it was closed.

"Here you go, she is in there just knock on the door. It was nice meeting you all." the nurse said, as she disappeared back down the long hallway.

Brooke then stepped forward knocking on the door of the room ever so lightly. About a minute later Taylor then slowly opened the door. His face was glowing with the widest grin spread across his face.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you all finally all got out of that horrible forest and are alright! And guess what I'm a father to a beautiful baby girl now, Come in!" Taylor said, greeting the glam troupe with a group hug.

The glam troupe then all stepped into the room. Cam was lying on the hospital bed cradling her and Taylor's new born baby girl, she looked exhausted but still had a mothers glow.

"Aww she is adorable Cam, she looks just like you. Congratulations!" Sasha and the others all squealed in unison.

"Aww thanks guys; yes she is my gorgeous beautiful little angel. I am so glad to see all of you and that you are all okay!" Cam replied smiling.

"Oh cam, no its fine we are just glad they got you back to the hospital in time!" Isaac replied, placing his hand on Camilla's shoulder.

"Aww Thank-you guys so much for helping me get through all the pain in the forest and for going and getting help. Especially you three boys: Adam, Tommy and Sutan. You were all so brave for  
me even though half of you fainted, which I totally understand...it is a bit icky and I'm so sorry for shouting at all of you" Camila said laughing.

"Oh gosh cam, no you don't have to apologize at all!" Adam said holding his arms out to cam for a hug.

The glam band then spent the rest of the night with Cam and Taylor at the hospital, when visiting hours finished the crew went straight back to the hotel.  
As soon as everyone had all had their showers they decided to go out to dinner, to celebrate a new and yet the youngest member of the Glamily.

Marissa Isla Green, born at 5:29pm weighing at 2.056kg and at 38cm long. 


	15. Chapter 15: Cheers to the future

It was the last day of Adam and Tommy's honeymoon with the Glamily, their flight left at eleven pm that night and it was just early in the morning. Camila had just been let out of hospital two days ago, her Taylor and the baby we're doing great.

"Good morning baby boy...did you sleep well?" Tommy whispered into Adam's ear.

"Mmm morning glitter baby... Yea I slept great with you by my side, and guess... what I had a dream of us cradling a baby!" Adam squealed.

"Aww how cute, Wish I could've shared your dream! Instead I dreamt of us playing at the park... Like a bunch of little kids, haha although it was kind of cute." Tommy laughed.

"haha wow Tommy, you are just full of Imagination aren't you!" Adam teased, brushing his fingers through Tommy's soft golden locks and leaving soft kisses all over Tommy's body.

All of a sudden their bedroom door flew open, "Good morning rise an- AHH.., CAN'T YOU TWO SAVE IT FOR NIGHT TIME!" Monte and Isaac shouted, covering their eyes.

Tommy in shock jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, but unfortunately the floor was wet and he slipped, landing on his soft pale ass. (Yes I am aware Tommy doesn't have an ass, but just for the sake of the story let's pretend he does alright? ;)

"shit glitter baby are you alright! AND YOU TWO... HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY, AND WELL IT IS OUR HONEYMOON GOSH!" Adam yelled clearly annoyed with Monte and Isaac.

"Yea I'm fine baby boy", Tommy replied, rubbing his slightly now bruised ass.

"WELL...HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF LOCKING YOUR DOOR!" Monte shouted back.

"OH WELL SORRY THAT IM NOT A FRICKEN PYSCIC AND CANT PREDICT MY TWO MATES WALKING ON ME AND MY HUSBAND IN BED...ON OUR HONEYMOON" Adam yelled back, crossing his arms over his freckled stomach.

"ALRIGHT! We will be outside your room waiting; we have some news to tell you." Isaac replied for  
Monte who was already trying to think of another come back to yell back.

As soon as Adam and Tommy had both gotten dressed and did their make-up, they met Monte and Isaac outside. Monte laughed as they walked out of their room, "well its good you decided to join us."

"Oh shut up you moron, because of your dumb ass I have a nice big purple bruise on mine..." Tommy replied rolling his eyes.

"So what was so important you decided to carelessly barge right into our room...?" Adam said folding his arms.

"TAYLOR IS GOING TO MARRY CAM! AND WE ARE ALL GOING TO SET THEIR WEDDING UP ON THE BEACH THIS AFTERNOON!" Isaac exclaimed happily.

"Yay! Oh my gosh this is too romantic!" Tommy excitedly jumped for joy, holding Adam's hand.

"Oh wow! Does cam know?" Adam asked.

"No, it's a surprise." Monte replied.

"Oh I see, well we better get everything ready!" Adam said, placing his arms around Tommy's waist.

Adam, Tommy, Monte, Isaac and the glam troupe then went down to the local beach and started decorating it. Sasha and Brooke bought an old white vintage arch from a nearby tiki shop and covered it in beautiful green luscious vines, placing it in the sand not too far from the ocean.

Sutan, Neil and Terrance then went out and hired some tables, chairs, lights and bought lots of frangipani flowered and of course lei's for everyone. While Monte, Isaac, Adam and Tommy stayed back at the beach ordering food platters for the afternoon and rolling out a dance floor mat.

Meanwhile Cam was at the hotel sleeping with baby, Taylor snuck out and bought two wedding bands engraved with the words 'Young love, No regrets.'

When Taylor got back Camila was already awake feeding Marissa, "Hey baby, where did you go?" cam questioned.

Taylor then kneeled down on the floor, on one knee and pulled out the wedding ring box popping it open, "Camila Grey will you marry me?"

Tears of joy started pouring down Cam's face, "Baby, of course I will! Yes, I will Marry you!" she replied, placing Marissa in her bassinette and jumping into Taylor's arms.

"Hmm what would you say about getting married right now...?" Taylor smiled, brushing cam's hair out of her face.

"What are you talking about Tay...?" Cam questioned, with a confused look on her face.

"Look outside the window babe..."  
Taylor replied, pointing to their balcony.

As tears welled up in Camila's eyes, she slowly walked over to the balcony. Her eyes widened with joy...There on the beach was a beautiful simple Hawaiian wedding, set up along the beach complete with the glam band already waiting for them at the altar.

Camila then turned to Taylor smiling, "well what are we waiting for...?"

Taylor then started laughing, "That's my girl, well lets go get married then!"

"Oh wait...what are we going to wear...?" Camila sighed.

"Look in the bedroom..." Taylor replied smiling.

There in Cam and Taylor's bedroom was a beautiful simple yet flowing white wedding dress and a handsome wedding suit, hanging from a hanger still in its plastic covering sheet.

"Oh my gosh Taylor...it's beautiful, Thank-you so much baby" cam replied back, smiling and squeezing Taylor's hand.

Once they were all changed and had walked down to the beach, where their wedding ceremony was about to take place. Tommy walked up to Camila, slowly taking Marissa from her arms, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her and we won't be far at all." Tommy said smiling.

"I know she will be just fine, i trust you and she only falls asleep when you come into our room and Rock her!" Camila laughed.

"Right, let's get this wedding started shall we?" Neil protested.

Camila then walked down the sandy aisle and met her soon to be husband Taylor at the altar, while Tommy walked behind her with Marissa in his arms.

Terrance then handed the rings to Taylor and the celebrant began, "Do you Taylor Green take Camila Grey as your lawfully wedded wife and promise to tend to her needs through sickness and in pain...Till death do you part?"

Taylor then replied with a wide smile spread across his face as he slid the wedding ring onto cam's finger. "I do"

"And do you Camila Grey take Taylor green as your lawfully wedded husband and promise to tend to his needs through sickness and in pain...Till death do you part?" the celebrant continued the ceremony.

Camila then replied sliding the wedding ring onto Taylor's finger, tears sliding down her cheek, "I do"

The celebrant then finished off the ceremony with, "I now officially pronounce you husband and wife, you make kiss the bride."

With that Camila and Taylor then shared a passionate kiss and then had their first dance as a wedded couple. While everyone danced with each other Adam and Tommy sat by the tables taking turns cradling Marissa in their arms.

As Taylor and Camila danced they watched Adam and Tommy in amazement looking after their angel and decided that they wanted Adam and Tommy to be Marissa's God parents.

They decided to end the ceremony at 9:30pm and went back to the hotel to pack their entire luggage. When they arrived at the airport Marissa was sound asleep in Camila's arms. Adam then smiled at her in awe, "she is so beautiful and well behaved."

Tommy then came up beside Adam, "aww the little princess is asleep!" he said smiling and crinkling up his nose.

"Aww thanks boys and yes she is a little angel, and we are very proud to tell you that we would like you both to be her godparents if you accept!" Taylor said placing his hand on Adam's back smiling.

"Oh my gosh guys are you serious! Yes we would love too! Thank-you so much we are truly honored!" Tommy practically squealed jumping with joy.

After they all exchanged lots of hugs, congratulations and kisses the glam troupe's plane back to LA was called, so they all made their way to the plane boarding door. As they walked through the boarding hallway Adam and Tommy held hands and looked back at their practical family and smiled, realizing just how lucky they all were.

Adam stopped and turned to Tommy beaming, "well Glitter baby look at us we made it through yet another year of ups and downs and we have all remained 'Untouched' by its affect."

Tommy then leaned forward into Adam's chest, letting their soft glossy lips touch for a passionate kiss, "yes baby boy you are completely right, but it's all thanks to each other's Love that we have remained 'Untouched'

Tommy then started laughing, continuing his sentence leaving a peck on Adam's cheek, "Well... until our next adventure, that is." 


End file.
